


Gingerbread Werewolves

by Mistiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistiel/pseuds/Mistiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Derek sees them, little wolf gingerbread cookies. He picks one up and inspects it, then looks over to Stiles with a look that says he's not impressed nor is he surprised by Stiles' choice of shapes.</p>
<p>"Gingerbread werewolves, Stiles? Really?"</p>
<p>"It can't be Christmas without gingerbread cookies!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the lovely and endearing Tai, who wanted 'Derek, Allison and Stiles baking gingerbread wolves, any combination of pairing thereof.' I hope you (as well as everyone else) enjoys it! :D Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

  
It starts out with just Stiles in his kitchen baking cookies for the pack. He doesn't have a lot of money for presents, most of his allowance had gone to repairs for his jeep. And now that he has more than Scott and his dad to buy for, he has to get creative.

So, cookies. Because who doesn't love cookies? No one! Well, there probably are but the pack isn't one of them. Besides, it takes a lot more effort to bake something from scratch than to go buy something and wrap it. So cookies it is.

Halfway through the first batch Allison calls to ask for his help. It's their first Christmas together, as a pack, and she has no idea what to get Scott. They're not exactly together-together anymore, but they're still friendly and also pack reasons. Stiles tells her she could get him a lump of coal and he would think it was the best, most adorablest thing ever, because that's how much of a goob he is.

It makes her laugh because she knows it's true. Twenty minutes later Allison is there taking the baking sheet out of his oven as he begins to frost a new batch of gingerbread cookies, the two snacking every now and then on ones that don't turn out quite right. Gingerbread cookies are the best kind of cookies.

And while it's his idea to make cookies for the pack, it's Allison's to make them werewolf shaped. Stiles thinks it's a good idea to refrain from making houses, but he's all for making gingerbread werewolves. He doesn't think Derek will appreciate the sentiment and that just makes it a hundred times better.

Stiles finds a pattern online for wolf shaped cookies and adapts the design to make it less cartoon-y. Allison loves it and giggles at how 'cute' they look. She thinks everyone will love them and that it's really great that Stiles would take the time to make cookies for everyone.

Stiles points out that she's here too. Allison just smiles, tucks her hair behind her ear and shrugs. They go back to cookie-making and decorating but something there lingers between them and Stiles is too much of a chickenshit to try to figure it out. This was his best friend's girlfriend, after all.

Of course that would be the perfect time for Allison to point out the mistletoe he's hung up in the doorway of the kitchen for shits and giggles, since the only people here would be him and his dad. Or that's what he'd expected, anyway. And, of course, she just happened to point it out when they were both coming back into the kitchen from the living room, needing to get out of the stuffiness of it from all the baking.

Stiles stills in the doorway, brow raised and mouth open in surprise, looking up. Allison stands there too, looking earnest and waiting, like she's seriously wai - wow, yeah, she really is. Stiles fidgets a little and leans in to kiss her. They're nearly the same height, him only a few inches taller, so he bends just a little.

The press of her lips is soft against his own, tinged with ginger and cinnamon from the cookies, and a fruitiness from her lipgloss. Stiles feels only mildly guilty, because he's not the only one standing here, being kissed. It's warm and soft, the kiss, and it deepens when Allison's lips part beneath his own and he can't help himself, dipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth.

Her arms come up around his neck as his own hands settle on her hips. They only come apart when there's a clearing of a throat behind them and Stiles has a flash of fear that it's Scott. But when he turns he just sees Derek, with his usual sourpuss look, standing in the living room, brows raised.

Allison looks as sheepish as he does as she ducks back into the kitchen, leaving Stiles there to deal with the Alpha. He doesn't say much, Derek, and simply stalks forward. He pauses and lifts his head, mouth parted as he scents the air and his brows raise higher.

Stiles grins and shrugs, "Baking cookies?" he says in response.

He notices that Derek seems intrigued by that and wonders briefly if this was something the Hales did at Christmas. Bakes cookies to put out with milk for Santa. A flash of sadness pulses through him and he can see Derek notices it by the way he suddenly looks at Stiles, brows knitted together.

But Stiles distracts, what he does best. "Want one? There's a fresh batch just frosted." He almost can't wait to see the look on Derek's face when he sees their shapes.

The Alpha shrugs as he makes to walk past Stiles into the kitchen, the teen still in the doorway.

But Allison stops him and points up, causing both the teen and the alpha to look upward. "Mistletoe," she says, grinning like she's just opened up the best present ever. "It's tradition," the huntress sing-songs.

"What!?" Stiles squeaks out, looking over to Derek and shaking his head. "I didn't - You don't have to - It's not -"

But, surprise to end all surprises, Derek crowds Stiles back up against the door frame and kisses Stiles possessively, licks into his mouth like it's the only thing he's ever wanted to do. His hands grip Stiles waist and he has the teen pinned to the frame by his hips.

From the corner of his vision, Allison stands there with her phone out and looking gleeful. He is totally getting a copy of that later.

The kiss ends far too soon but Derek hasn't pulled away, just presses his mouth to the corners of Stiles' mouth, noses along his jaw as his hands rake up and down his sides. He wonders briefly how long Derek had been standing there before making himself known, if Allison had known he was there the whole time.

Well, whatever, he's gotten kissed twice today! Both were surprising but pleasant. Pushing Derek back, the Alpha looks hurt for only a moment until Stiles drags him into the kitchen with him, grinning. It seems to put Derek at ease as he follows. Stiles twines their fingers together briefly, squeezes, then lets go so he can finish up the cookies that Allison has started pipping.

Then Derek sees them, little wolf gingerbread cookies. He picks one up and inspects it, then looks over to Stiles with a look that says he's not impressed nor is he surprised by Stiles' choice of shapes.

"Gingerbread werewolves, Stiles? Really?"

"It can't be Christmas without gingerbread cookies!"

"Exactly," Allison replies, taking out the last batch of cookies.

"It really can."

"Oh don't be such a sourwolf!" Stiles calls out, refilling the pipping bag with fresh icing.

Derek just rolls his eyes and bites the head off the werewolf cookie he'd picked up, then looks down at the cookie like he's surprised it tastes so good.

Stiles pretends he doesn't see the way Derek's eyes soften as he reaches out to grab a second and third cookie.

"Hey, if you're gonna eat all the cookies you can at least help decorate some," Stiles says, then holds out the pipping bag he just filled. He can see the way Derek tenses up, like the thought of frosting cookies scares the shit out of him. But he relaxes after a moment and carefully takes the bag.

It's a comfortable quiet after that, with the three of them in Stiles' kitchen, frosting gingerbread werewolves.

"Did you make all these for the pack?" Derek asks, after some time.

"Well, yeah. I mean, they're werewolves. Shoulda been a no brainer there."

"This is you we're talking about," Derek says, lips twitching. Allison ducks her head to hide her laugh. The traitor.

"There's a lot of cookies here, Stiles."

"It's not like you guys can get diabetes or anything."

"Really not the point."

"It's Christmas, Derek, don't be such a sourwolf."

Both Derek and Stiles look at Allison, who just smiles sweetly at them in return, plate of newly iced werewolves in her hands.

Stiles breaks out in laughter then, even as Derek scowls at her for the remark. Wiping at his eyes, Stiles plucks a cookie from the plate, grinning, and dances it back and forth in front of the Alpha.

"Would you prefer gingerwolf?"

Derek's only reply is to lean in and bite the head off of the cookie in Stiles' hand, narrowly though purposely, missing his fingers.

"I'll take that as a no."


End file.
